


Slow Dancing in the Dark

by erwinsgf



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erwinsgf/pseuds/erwinsgf
Summary: The stars are bright and love is in the air. Jumin slow dances with you in his living room.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Slow Dancing in the Dark

The night had prevailed, and the stars were quite luminescent tonight in particular, even with the neighboring buildings and dwelling lights setting the city ablaze. Amid the nebulae was the moon; with her warm milky glow, she came forth this evening as a mother to give her children a soft lullaby of a star-filled night. An occurrence like this was aberrant; usually, a shining claw in the sky, not offering much to the world except her presence, which no one seemed to notice, there was yet to see any imperfections engraved into the fine lady. Nevertheless, tonight, one could see the craters carved deep into her skin, the dusty, rocky surface scarring the usually smooth surface everyone knew. It appeared to be like an artist threw his varnish athwart the canvas, yet whether it was a mistake or not would still exist as a masterpiece to those ahead his time. Tender and nurturing, the heavenly body watched over her kin.  
Gazing out of the penthouse, Jumin held his lady close, watching the moon shroud her devotion over the rest of the world as his dame did to him. The two beloveds embraced one another, grinning at nothing in particular while in a drunken frenzy. The wine bottled they had managed to consume entirely rested upon the counter surrounded with their empty wine glasses and from the speakers played their favorite ballad, intertwining with the romantic atmosphere; the pianos chirped, the saxophones pipe their blues and trumpets wail with lust, casting a bittersweet tune for the couple to dance with. The madame’s hands rest at the nape of Jumin’s neck, and she swayed tenderly against his chest, a warm kiss planting itself against her temple from his silky lips. The ravenette twirled his lady, unaware of his edges curling at the sight of her illuminate with joy. Not much of a dancer, but had he known such a simple thing made his lady happy, Jumin would have done it more often.   
As the city lights twinkle through the windows, they cast over his beloved’s face, allowing him to see her perfectly radiate in the moonlight. Her eyes crinkled with bliss, and her lips were parted into a soft grin as her hands caressed the roots of Jumin’s hair, twirling the strands of his neatly parted locks into a disheveled mess. The man intertwined their fingers together, kissing at the knuckles of her gentle hands, and let the rhythm of the soft music take control of him. They swayed together perpetually, fingers weaved together tightly as a promise to uphold their commitment to love one another till the ends of their days. No one would love the way Jumin loved her, and the madam would never love another the way she loved him.   
The music slowly came to an end, as did their time across the living room floor. The pair succumbed to the exhaustion of alcohol, lounging in a spooned position on the sofa for the remainder of that starry evening. He caressed her hair, twirling the strands in between his lissom fingers with lust and humming the tune so delicately to help her rest; though she would’ve preferred to stay awake and spend more time together, the dame’s eyelids condemned her wishes and began their venture to close. “Jumin,” the frail voice of his lady whispers as she sewed herself deeper into his chest as if not allowing him to leave. He adored the extraneous clingy and affectionate traits she possessed while drunk.   
“Yes, dear?” The raven inquired with a fond tone, leering at his lover, who wearily desired his scrutiny. His lips drew close to her crown, then kissed amorously into her hairline; the young man felt at ease.   
“Can we do this again soon?”  
“Yes, my princess.”  
“Do you promise?”  
“I promise,” nods Jumin with a hushed tone, locking their pinkies together as a way to inform her he would not break his vow. His large hands lovingly caressed at her strands to soothe her to sleep. The man remained awake for only so much longer to continue to watch over his beloved and admire her gestures before his eyes conceded to drowsiness. A warm sensation stalled in his shaft, and he was unsure what emotion caused to stir up such a commotion within, but after spending much of his time with this woman he deemed dear, Jumin could only identify one-word ringing clearly in his head.  
Love.


End file.
